


A Place To Hide

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: After the battle, Harry discovers things aren't all ways what they appear to be.





	A Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for lj user alisanne and lj user lesyeuxverts00 inspired by lj user lizardspots's art drawn for lj user alisanne which can be found here http://pics.livejournal.com/alisanne/pic/000072gq .

****

**  
**

A Place To Hide

**  
  
**

 

Harry walked along the corridor, robes torn and dirty, head bent as he thought about all that had happened. The dead and injured laid out in the Great Hall, a testament to the Great Battle. It seemed like such a waste of life and he was confused. He'd missed so much as he'd struggled with his decisions. He kicked a stone from a crumbled wall and imagined he could still see Fred's lifeless body there amongst the rubble. Wiping his face, he turned the corner and stopped when he saw movement. Gripping his wand, he slowly looked up and stared at the figure in black.

 

Snape stood there, pale and wane, his face drawn tight as he stared back at Harry. His eyes looked hollow and Harry met them fearlessly. He'd seen the best and worse of the potions master and knew he had nothing to fear. "Snape... how..." 

 

Snape sneered but it was just a shadow of the man's former gaze. "Don't be a dunderhead, Potter..."

 

"Stop it," Harry began. "I'm not afraid of you any longer. I _saw_ you."

 

Harry took a step closer to the other man and Snape stiffened, stumbling backwards, drawing his wand and holding it shakily at Harry. "Don't come any closer, Potter." 

 

"You need help, Snape... Severus." Harry watched the man, holding up his hands. He put away his wand and took another step closer. His eyes focussed on the bite mark, the red whelps seemed to pulse unnaturally and he recalled how Mister Weasley's wounds didn't seem to heal right either. "Let me help you." 

 

Snape stumbled again as he backed away. "I don't need your pity, Potter."

 

Harry shook his head. "Stubborn git," he murmured as continued to advance on Snape. "At least let me help you to your quarters, that's where you are going, isn't it? You've got something there that will help?"

 

Snape leaned against the wall heavily, closing his eyes, shutting out the vision of Potter advancing on him. "Leave me alone, Potter. Go back to the party. To your little witch and friends," he growled softly and turned, stumbling sideways as he tried to make his escape. 

 

Harry moved then, grabbing the back of the flowing robes, pushing Snape up against the wall. "No, let me help you." He swallowed heavily and looked around the corridor. "Like you helped me, like you tried to help my mum." 

 

Snape's breath hitched and he tried to pull away from Harry. "Don't say her name," he murmured. "Don't you bloody say it." Harry blinked and he looked at Snape, leaning in closer to the other man. 

 

"I won't," he murmured softly. "Just tell me where to go." Harry wrapped an arm around Snape's waist, clenching his fingers in the dark robes. "Come on now, let's go." 

 

Snape shivered as Harry's breath graced over his face and he turned his head, breathing deeply. He caught the boy's scent and he gasped, turning away again as Harry pulled them away from the wall. They lurched down the corridor, stumbling and colliding with the opposite wall occasionally as they made their way deeper into the bowels of the castle.

 

Snape pulled on Harry, stopping them outside a blank wall just across from the Slytherin Common Room. He looked at Harry then sighed, leaning forward to touch the wall, uttering the password softly. The stones rolled back as Harry watched and he dragged Snape inside, ignoring the wall as it closed behind them.

 

Snape pulled away from Harry, using the bookshelf for support. He clawed at the books, pulling them away to reveal a hidden hole behind them. He pulled out a small phial and clutched it tightly as if not to drop it, pulling at the stopper with his other hand. Panting, he brought it up to his mouth, drinking the contents down, careful not to spill a drop.

 

Harry watched him the entire time, not saying a word as Snape's dark eyes closed. He wondered if Snape had known there was a potion when Mister Weasley had been bitten and tried not to be angry at how much the other man had suffered. He shook his head and turned to go, blinking as he realized he wasn't certain just where the door had been. 

 

The silence seemed loud in the room, only broken occasionally by Snape's heavy breaths then it was quiet once more. Turning around again, Harry looked up only to find Snape standing right in front of him.

 

Snape stared at Harry's eyes, looking at him and Harry stared right back, neither one of them blinking. Snape reached out, brushing his hand along Harry's face, touching his skin gently, carefully as if he were almost afraid to. "So soft and yet there's just a hint of what is to come." 

 

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, reaching up to touch Snape's hand on his cheek. "You're welcome," he murmured softly.

 

Snape snorted, watching Harry's face, an expression so clearly written across it even with his eyes closed. "I never said thank you, Potter."

 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at him. "You didn't have to." He looked down at the floor then back up at Snape. "You'll be well now?"

 

Snape nodded curtly, "You think I could be any other way, Potter?" He took a step toward Harry, walking him backward slowly.

 

"Stop acting. I know you aren't like that," Harry said softly as he squeezed Snape's hand, moving carefully with Snape, trusting him to guide him even though he had a feeling he was about to be tossed out on his arse.

 

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry as they moved. "Do you? Do you really think one glimpse into a few selected memories is enough for you to know me?"

 

Harry swallowed, meeting the black gaze unflinchingly and nodded. "You asked me to look and I _saw_. No one else could, but I did." He was stopped suddenly when his back met the wall and the air was forced from his body. His eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a breath.

 

Snape studied the picture Harry made then smirked, bending slightly and pressing his mouth to Harry's. He blew into the young man's lips then sucked the air back out, sliding his tongue along the red lips, his hand cupping Harry's jaw and tilting his face back.

 

Harry's eyes flew open and he met the dark gaze, whimpering slightly as Snape's eyes closed. He closed his eyes and let Snape kiss him, before tentively responding. He gasped when Snape's arms wrapped around him, lifting him up and pressing him back against the wall again. The kiss deepened and it seemed to go on, everlasting and unending without the need to breathe as he reached up and threaded his hand in the long dark hair. Teeth and lips crawled over his mouth and Harry gave back as good as he got as he tried to move Snape's head just how he needed it then Snape was suddenly gone.

 

Harry opened his eyes as he felt cold air kiss his skin. Snape's long fingers were pulling at the buttons on his robes and he grinned, reaching in unspoken agreement for the other man. A smirk crossed Snape's long face as he leaned back in and Harry was caught up in another one of those time stealing kisses. His hands forgot their purpose and all he could do was cling to the other man.

 

Snape stepped closer to Harry, fumbling with his robes, pushing them out of the way as he murmured something softly. He wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and reached between them, pressing heavily against Harry and the wall. He folded one hand around Harry's prick and slid the other between his legs as he kissed Harry again. 

 

Harry gasped as he felt the long, cool, slick fingers on his skin. Snape's mouth was warm though and he focused on the teeth pulling at his bottom lip. 

 

"Push down," Snape hissed in his ear and he did automatically, gasping again as he felt something press in to him. Then Snape's mouth was on his neck, nipping and biting on his skin and it was delicious. He closed his eyes once more, whinging again, moving as he felt that sensation in his arse.

 

"That's it," Snape murmured eased his fingers from Harry, lifting the young man and grasping his prick, rubbing the thick head against Harry's body and pressing in. Harry screamed and Snape took his mouth once more, continuing to ease his way inside of Harry. "Shush. There it's done. It's over," he murmured and stroked Harry's damp hair back.

 

Harry panted and leaned his face against Snape's shoulder. He nodded and gasped as he felt the slow slide of Snape's prick again. He threw back his head as Snape slammed into him. He squeezed his legs tightly around the other man, keening loudly as Snape's teeth bit into the skin at his neck.

 

Snape groaned and adjusted his hold on Harry, easing out of him and slamming back in.

 

Harry tightened his legs around Snape, moaning as Snape continued his onslaught on his body. He clenched his fingers on Snape's shoulders, crying out loudly with each thrust of Snape's hips.

 

Snape bared his teeth as he fucked Harry, resting his head against Harry's face and panting against the pale skin. He braced one hand on Harry's back, cradling him gently but still pressing him into the hard stone wall. He pulled on Harry's prick, stroking him distractedly out of time with his thrusts.

 

Harry screamed and arched into the pulls, his orgasm taking him suddenly, the semen coming out in long pearly robes across Snape's hand.

 

Snape sucked in a breath, coming nearly silently as Harry's body squeezed him tightly. He squeezed Harry to him. Holding him close as if he'd never have him again, panting harshly against his face. He held Harry in that position for some time his arms and legs trembling as he softened and slipped from the younger man. 

 

Harry tightened his fingers in Snape's robes, squeezing his legs around him. "No, don't let go."

 

"Potter..."

 

"No! Don't call me that," Harry demanded and pulled Snape's hair, tugging his head up to look him in the eyes. "Look at me."

 

Snape shook his head and slowly lowered Harry to the floor, not opening his eyes. "You should go before they come looking for you." 

 

"I'm not leaving without you," Harry murmured softly, still clinging to Snape, waiting to catch a glimpse of that dark gaze. 

 

Snape snorted as he straightened Harry's robes by rote, almost as if he could see them even though he never looked Harry in the face. "You will. You have your victory, your princess and your life to live. So do I... now."

 

Harry stared at him. "I... I have nothing. They are all dead. You can't just leave me here."

 

Snape did look up at Harry then. He looked into the green eyes and shook his head, smirking slightly. "Potter, dead they may be but they are still there. She lives in you and I expect great things to come from you. Now go." 

 

"But..." 

 

"No buts. You have a job to do. The task may seem like it's over but it is only just beginning. Go." Snape blinked again slowly then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's gently. He rested his forehead against Harry's for a moment then back away.

 

Harry stared at him, the black robes once again immaculate except for the battle grime and Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Go."

 

Harry shook his head and Snape scowled. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy by the lapels and dragged him across the room. He pressed his hand against the wall and flung Harry out into the corridor. "Go, Potter."

 

Harry landed hard against the floor and scrambled to his feet even as the stones began to wall Snape in again. "No, you bastard! Don't do this!"

 

Snape leaned against the wall as it closed finally, resting his face in his hands as Harry beat on the stones. He could hear the young man's cries and shook his head.

 

"I'll be back, Snape! You can't hide. I'll find you!"

 

Snape smirked slightly and pushed away from the wall, drawing his wand and summoning his trunk. Casting the first of many spells he smiled for the first time in a long time. "Of that I have no doubts, Potter." 

 

The End


End file.
